Friendzone
by RousleePeters- KotomiSchiffer
Summary: Ichigo ve un programa de television.. podra este inspirarlos para coonfesar sus sentimientos?


**Hola n.n.. bueno les traigo este one-shot, inspirandome en un programa que se llama Friendzone.. no se me gusta la idea de este "metodo" de decirle a la persona que quieres.. que la quieresxD.. y waa solo pense en Ichigo y Orihime:3… yo se que tengo que actualizar dos fics u.u.. pero este es mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo.. tardado si, ya que mi compu sufrio un problema de disco duro TnT… La historia se situa luego de la batalla cntra Aizen.. Ichigo aquí no ha recuperado sus poderes, nada de Ginjou y Tsukishima.. xDmejor tarde que nunca n.n Espero que hayan pasado una navidad genial n.n… y que tengan un feliz año todos.  
Errores ortograficos perdonenme por favor.. si nada mas que decir..  
**_Pensamiento de Orihime.  
_**  
*Disclaimer* Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.. al igual que el programa Friendzone.  
*Ichigo´s POV*  
**  
Era una tarde de viernes como cualquier otra, mis hermanas jugaban en su recamara con sus muñecas, bueno mas que todo Yuzu y Karin veia television en su cuarto, el viejo estaba en el trabajo, y yo estaba recostado en el sofá buscando algo bueno en la television… haber este.. dije pasando los canales de television **"Y yo Sali de la friendzone"** dijo la persona de el programa.. se veia interesante.. bueno algo ridiculo… pero por mas ridiculo que resultara el ahora luego de todo lo que tramo, estaba con la chica que ama, aunque algunos no tienen la misma suerte, pierden la amistad, bueno algunas veces se puede otras no.

Me pregunto como resultara si hago algo como eso para decirle a Inoue que la quiero, luego de la batalla contra Aizen, cuando perdi mis poderes, ella y yo nos acercamos mas, hasta volvernos mejores amigos,aunque es mi mejor amiga, aun no la llamo por su nombre, bueno es que no soy bueno en estas cosas, y si le molesta que la llame asi?, asi que prefiero llamarla asi, aunque me encantaria llamarla por su nombre y que ella me llame por el mio. Y si extraño mis poderes, pero, si aun los tuviera todo esto no hubiera pasado, y yo en cierto punto me alegro de haberlos perdido.

Oh vamos Ichigo ella nunca se enamoraria de un yankee como tu, ella es hermosa, buena persona, ¡ Un angel caido de el cielo! … la persona de la que me enamore. Mi corazón el que torpemente me domina y de tí se enamoró, bueno si a ellos le resulto, talvez pueda que a mi también, pero solo pensar en hacer todo eso es no se, pero cuando lo vuelvo a pensar y se que lo hago por ella, todo es mejor, lo haria sin pensarlo. Espero que la suerte este de mi lado… Bueno que sus sentimientos lo esten.

Bueno terminare de ver el programa para ver que es lo que hacen, para que todo les resulte.

Bueno, la idea es un poco extraña, pero efectiva, ¿Qué pierdo?.. a ella tonto a ella, y si no resulta?.. Yo no sabria vivir sin ella. Bueno la llamare.  
Tome el telefono y marque a su celular.. "por favor no contestes" pensaba, si no lo hago ahora, vendra un idiota y la alejara de mi.  
-Moshi moshi- contesto con su cantarina voz.  
-Moshi moshi Inoue- le respondi gentilmente.  
-Oh Kurosaki-kun.. Hola como estas?-  
-Yo, pues bien y tu?-  
-Me alegra pues yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar-  
-Bueno, es que necesito tu ayuda, la cosa esta asi, El idiota de Renji me organizo una c-cita a ciegas, y b-bueno tu eres mi mejor amiga.. a-asi que me podri-ias ayudar a arreglarme para que todo salga bien?-

"_Kurosaki-kun tendra una cita…Vamos Orihime tienes que apoyarlo, el no te iba a esperar hasta que te armaras de valor para decirle lo que sientes por el bueno a esperar porque el me ve como su mejor amiga.. p-pero p-pero… lo quiero."  
_  
-Ohh, ya entiendo Kurosaki-kun, b-bueno, s-si me gustaria ayudarte… c-cuando es la cita?- pude escuchar la voz de Inoue apagada, algo raro para una persona tan llena de energia como ella.  
-M-mañana… mañana sera, en Candyland.. b-bueno es una chica, a las chicas les gustan los dulces y todo eso.. y a mi el chocolate, es un buen lugar no crees?-  
-E-es el lugar perfecto, entonces mañana ire a tu casa y te ayudo-  
_  
"Iras a comer dulces… Oh Kurosaki-kun, tu y yo siempre vamos ahí, yo pensaba que ese era nuestro lugar"_

-Muchas gracias Inoue.. aquí te espero mañana-  
-No hay de que.. yane kurosaki-kun-  
-Yane.. Inoue.

Bueno solo me queda esperar a mañana.

**{Sabado el dia de la cita}  
**

Bien hoy es el dia. Inoue vendra a las 2.. la cita es a las 4. Gracias a Kami-sama mis hermanas y mi padre andan en un viaje de niñas exploradoras… y al viejo le toco ir con ellas. La casa esta sola.

Bien, almorzare tranquilo, o eso intentare.. como hacerlo si hoy ella y yo..eso espero, no quiero comer dulces yo solo.  
Uf, el tiempo se paso volando voltee a ver el reloj y ¡Oh por Dios! ya son las 1:30 pm.. en media hora viene Inoue.. vamos ichigo tienes que ducharte.

Me meti a la ducha.. tome una baño rapido, ya limpio me puse la toalla en el torso y …  
*Ding ding*  
Sono el timbre de mi casa… Es Inoue.. que hago ando semi desnudo.. "abrirle idiota" me dije a mi mismo.. yo… solo le abrire y me ire como rayo. ¡Bien.. respira!  
-Enseguida voy.- grite bajando las escaleras, teniendo cuidado de no resbalarme.  
Al llegar abri la puerta y me encontre a Inoue con un overol de mezclilla corto, -con retazos muy vintage, y muy a la medida, con una blusa color neutro- con zapatillas, y su cabello recogido en un trenza dejando unos cabellos en su frente y claro sus preciadas horquillas a un lado de su cabello. _ Hermosa simplemente.. hermosa._

-Hola Kurosa….- ella me vio de los pies a la cabeza, demonios estaba semi desnudo.

_Oh por Dios cuerpo de Kurosaki-kunel es muy… muy.. sexy.. las gotas de agua, que bajaban por su torso…ah pero que cosas digo._  
-Puedo venir en otro momento, ve a cambiar…- dijo con las mejillas como tomates  
-N-no, no pasa, vuelvo en seguida.- la interrumpi, yendome para que no notara mi sonrojo.. pero que vergüenza.

Me cambie rapidamente, me puse unos viejos jeans y una camisa de color gris, manga carta y con unos botones. Baje las escaleras y ahí estaba ella jugando con sus manos, ella estaba nerviosa, la conosco demasiado para saberlo. Tratare de actuar con normalidad, como que nada huebiera pasado…. Bien respira ya baja con normalidad.

-Bien, como me veo?- le pregunto dando una vuelta.  
-Kurosaki-kun estas muy guapo… b-bueno yo quiero decir tu sabes.. yoo  
-Gracias Inoue-  
-Y como fue que Renji Organizo la cita?-  
-P-pues – Que le invento?- tu sabes, me dijo " hey ichigo conoci a una chica, te podria gustar, tengan una cita.. a ciegas? Y.. pues bueno yo le dije que si.  
-Ah, ya veo,y que planeas hacer?-  
-Como.. no te entiendo-  
-B-bueno si te gusta, sera la novia de Kurosaki-kun?-  
-Si las cosas resultan, ella sera mi esposa-

_Ya veo… una parte de mi no quiere que vaya a cita, pero es mi mejor amigo, tengo que apoyarlo en todo, vamos Orihime comportate.  
_

-Entiendo, e-esta b-bien-  
-Si no fuera mucho pedirte, podrias ir a dejarme es decir, quiero que te traigas mi auto a la casa, y a la venida me vendre en taxi, puedes hacer esto por mi Inoue?.  
-Etoo.. si, si puedo- Que bueno que no me pregunto el porque me vendria en taxi.

-Kurosaki-kun ya son las 3:30 deberiamos irnos ya.  
-Oh, cierto solo dejame ponerme colonia.  
Me diriji a mi recamara y me puse un poco de colonia, listo. Baje las escaleras y ahí estaba Inoue, se veia realmente linda con ese overol.. dejando ver sus blacas, y tersas piernas… deliciosas.. pero que demonios no soy un puberto, no debo de andar de hormonal. (**XDDDD)**

-listo- replique.  
-H-hueles bien- dijo timidamente.  
_ kurosaki-kun huele delicioso… oh los labios de kurosaki-kun se miran…. ¡deliciosos!.. como puedo fijarme en eso en estos momentos.  
_  
-Nos vamos?- pregunte.  
-Si- respondio  
Nos subimos al auto, yo iba manejando, puse la radio para mejorar el ambiente, que extrañamente era un poco denso y la musica podria cambiar eso. Puse Alones de Aqua Timez. Orihime iba cantando la cancion, muy emocionada, desde que le conte de la cita a ciegas ella ha estado rara… precavida…Ella iba cantando, pero siempre que la veia, era como si evitara verme. Ya todo esto terminara y bueno, espero que acabe bien. Llegamos a Candyland.

Nos bajamos de el auto.  
-Oye Inoue, podrias acompañarme a la puerta?-  
-S-si-  
_Kurosaki-kun, no lo hagas mas dificil.  
_  
Llegamos a la puerta.  
-Bueno kurosaki-kun, suerte y diviertete.  
-Gracias Inoue-  
Ella se alejo y se dirigio al auto.  
-Espera Inoue.. Puedes venir un momento- Los nervios me comian, iba a decirle, si lo iba a hacer.  
-Si, que sucede, olvidastes algo.. lo puedo ir a traer…  
-No- la interrumpi- La cuestion es esta, no hay cita a ciegas, la verdad es que esto es para ti. Inoue Desde que te conoci has estado para mi, ayudandome, dandome animos, te he escuchado decir que sentias ser una carga, pero no, no lo eres, cuando rescatamos a la enana, tu estuviste ahí apoyandome, gracias,el rescatarte de hueco mundo, cuando me dijeron que te habias ido, mi corazon se partio a la mitad, no me importo lo que dijeron los demas, solo queria traerte sana y salva a casa, protegerte de todo, el que me vieras tu sabes con esa mascara y que me temieras sfue lo peor, no queria ver tu miedo causado por mi. Tu eres una mujer fuerte Inoue, sabes lo bueno de todo esto? Que me di cuenta mis sentimientos hacia ti .Si digo, "te quiero" tal vez me sienta mejor pero la, calma no está a mi favor. Al salir de el instituto sonrio al verte pasar, y sin darme cuenta, surgio un amor secreto que no pude evitar, desde entonces solo un tu y yo quiero para este corazó los momentos que paso a tu lado son increibles desde leer mangas, lugar videojuegos, hacernos bromas, ir a pasear, cuando molesto a Kon y tu lo defiendes, o cuando vienes a cenar con mi familia. Te Quiero Orihime, quieres tener una cita conmigo?-

-K-kurosaki-ku..-  
-Ichigo… Es Ichigo, Orihime-  
-Ichigo, yo… si si quiero tener una cita contigo, yo.. yo siento lo mismo, creo que si tengo 5 vidas, en cada una de ellas yo siempre me enamoraria de ti… Te quiero, Pero me molesto que tuvieras una cita falsa ichi-kun- dijo haciendo un infantil puchero… Pero ella tambien me queria.

-Entonces entremos y comamos hasta tener caries- le dije dandole mi mejor sonrisa.  
-Si, si ichi-kun- dijo tomando mi brazo.  
Compramos mucha variedad de dulces, chocolates, gomitas, regaliz,.. nos sentamos en la mesita, a comerlos, su cara de felicidad al probarlos es realmente bella…. Como un angel como ella puede querer a alguien como yo.. creo que mi madre pudo con el idiota de mi padre.

-Haber abre ahh- le dije  
-Ahh- dijo abriendo su pequeña boca, mientras le ponia un trozo de chocolate.  
-Mmmm delicioso ichigo-k….- La bese. Y fue todo lo que esperaba, eso y mas, sus labios eran calidos y deliciosos, el sabor a su brillo labial, cereza.  
Despege mis labios de los de ella, quien me veia con una mejillas muy sonrojadas.  
-Orihime, tu quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunte, no se de donde saque el valor-  
-Ichigo-kun.. si, si quiero ser tu novia, ne, ichigo y sere tu esposa?- pregunto muy rojaabrazandome

-Hime, tu sabes que si –le respondi con una sonrisa y acercandose a mi rostro pasa posar sus labios sobre los mios.  
-Te amo Ichigo-kun.  
-Te amo Hime.

Quien diria que un programa de television, me daria el impulso para hacer lo que hice? Bueno dire al ridiculo..pero yo ¡Sali de la friendzone!... Gracias a Kami que existe ese show. Ahora disfrutare mi vida junto a la persona que amo.

**Tachaaaaaaan… espero que les haya gustado n.n Besos y cuidense.  
un review? No le hace daño a nadie n.n.. tomatasos, criticas constrctivas, o a kazehayaxD 3.. pueden dejarlos como un review n.n.. feliz navidad y año nuevo n.n**


End file.
